


"Mr.James Buchanan Barnes". - [Bucky -one shot]

by A_Wolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergeant James Barnes is fascinated by a singer in a bar and flirts with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Mr.James Buchanan Barnes". - [Bucky -one shot]

**Author's Note:**

> This is random and short. It revolves around “Me and Mr.Jones” by Amy Winehouse, so let’s pretend the song came out in 1942.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**MUSIC:[{ X } ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXjx2fo4XhA)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_1942._

It was a cold night but that didn’t matter as long as you were dancing or drinking at the underground pub.

She was standing in front of the microphone, sipping on a drink, and getting ready to perform the last song of the evening as strangers kept coming in and out of the pub. She sung the first lines a cappella capturing the crowd’s attention and as soon as the trumpet sounds flooded the room accompanying her powerful vocals, couples stood up to dance.

Everyone moved to the sound of a woman who had been let down in the past.

It was a bit of a scandalous song for the time but adequate enough to make a military man turn his head.

Her eyes roamed the room and landed on him. He had just gotten there and he was talking to a girl over at the bar counter but she was now forgotten as he fixed his blue eyes on the jazz blues singer. She saw him moving graciously across the room to reach a table, the closest one to the stage.

He sat there watching her perform. Just by noticing the mischievous smile on his face and glint in his eyes, she knew he was a charmer and he had certainly caught her attention as well. Even in a room full of people, there was something very intimate about the moment the two strangers were sharing. Everyone else was dancing but they were immersed in each other’s eyes, and he was fascinated by her.

He was the first one to clap when the song was over and she showed a demure smile as she got off the stage.

* * *

 _-Whoever inspired you to write that song sounds like a jerk._ –The military man said standing behind her holding a glass and as she ordered a drink.

She turned around and eyed him from head to toe with a smirk.

 _-That jerk is actually my husband._ –She said.

He raised his eyebrows and took his hat off before asking,

_-What does he do?_

_-He’s a pilot._

_-Well, ma’am, if you were mine, there’d be no need for me to be on a plane to touch the sky_.

She looked away from his piercing eyes feeling flustered. He was a shameless flirt and good with words.

She grabbed her purse and pulled out a cigarette, the man immediately pulled out a lighter and lit it for her like a true gentleman. She smiled, took a drag, and blew the smoke out, staring at him and debating whether to flirt back or not.

 _-What’s your name, soldier?_ –She asked after the bartender placed her drink in front of her.

_-Sergeant James Barnes._

As soon as she introduced herself he kissed her hand.

 _-I’m not going to lie, ma’am. I have an indecent proposal for you_. –He said with a serious look on his face.

She tapped her cigarette on the ashtray and cocked her head before saying,

_-Be my guest._

_-I’m going to pay for these drinks, we’re going to get out of here, walk under the moonlight… and then I’m going to take you home with me and fuck you all night long._

He drank the rest of his whiskey and added,

_-Of course you can say no but… why would you do that? You seem to be mad at your husband and-_

_-I wrote that song over a year ago._ –She said interrupting him.

_-Did you make him pay for it?_

_-No._

_-It’s never too late._ –He said with a playful grin. _–I’d say he deserves it._

Her smile faded, replaced with a look of interest. His boldness was alluring, his uniform, his forehead slightly covered in sweat which denoted that he was indeed nervous to be talking to her although he was good at hiding it. She glanced over her shoulder out of instinct, expecting to see her husband even though she knew he was out of town; she was feeling guilty because in her mind, she had already accepted his proposal.

James put his hat back on and offered her his arm. She took it and they walked out of the pub.

Sergeant James Barnes was a man of his word, they had done everything he had said but it didn’t end there. Even after her husband came back, James would still show up at the pub every Saturday night to see her perform and soon enough, the singer and the sergeant were involved _in an affair._

 


End file.
